A Trip to the Dentist
by tcrowe
Summary: Sara & Grissom have been married for 2 years. They have a son Aaron Alexander Grissom. It is time for Aaron first official visit to the dentist.
1. Preparations

Warning: Don't read if you are dental phobic

Chapter One: Preparations

It was early on the 1st weekend both Sara and Grissom had off together in almost 6 months. Grissom had worked a triple just the day before. Sara was dancing through his dreams as usual when he heard "Gilbert Aaron Grissom. Get your butt out here. NOW!"

Gris sat bolt upright in bed. 'Damn, he thought. What did I do now?' As he scrambled around for his robe, he wondered peevishly. 'I thought she was going to let me sleep in this morning. I feel like I have been rode hard and put up wet.' He smiled at that; because of course he hadn't been that tired this morning when he got home. And he had been literally ridden hard and put up wet.

He wandered out to the kitchen. "Did you forget what today is?" Sara stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

Gris noticed that 2 year old Aaron Grissom was dressed to go out. Gris also had that "I don't have a clue what you are talking look of a typical husband."

"Gil today is Aaron's 1st official visit to the dentist." As she spoke she was holding securely onto the struggling Aaron, who was beginning to shrill, "No, doctor. No, doctor". Besides inheriting his father's blue eyes, the abundance of curly brown hair and the small cleft in his chin; Aaron had apparently also inherited his father's great love of the medical profession.

Sara continued. "Remember, you and I were taking him to Dr. Irey in about 30 minutes. And you were going to be a shining example of propriety towards Dr. Irey?"

Gil's hand began to rub the side of his face as he remembered back two years ago. Back to the night when Aaron had been born. In the throes of a painful contraction, Sara had thrown a book at Grissom and made a pointed remark about his antecedents. As he ducked he had tripped and smacked the side of his face against the side of the hospital bed. It had been hard enough to chip 1 molar and crack 2 others. Although, Sara was extremely sorry afterwards; Gil had spent the next two days in pain with ice packs against his face. Sara ordered him off to the dentist when she couldn't put up with his moans anymore. The whole episode had been the one damper on the whole birthing experience. He hadn't been to see Dr. Irey since.

"But Sara. Can't you take him by yourself? Please?"

"No, Gil-Bert. Together. You promised we'd handle every thing to do with Aaron together. Now get dressed and no muttering under your breath and NO SIGNING!"

Gil turned and head back to the mater bedroom to grab a quick shower and some clothes.

"Daddy sign bad word?" Aaron asked, knowing that his mom was now mad at his dad and not him. He was also distracted from his own plight; he hoped his mom would loosen her grip and he could escape. But that didn't happen. Sara knew both of her men too well.

"No dear. Daddy's just tired. He pulled a triple last night." Sara said soothingly to the precocious 2 year old. Increasing, she and Gil had to be very careful about what they signed and said around Aaron. The child was extremely gifted. He had begun talking early at the age of 5 months and had begun to pick up ASL soon after. They didn't know yet that he had also picked up reading. The 2 year old like to watch the same awful Grade B sci-fi & horror films his dad liked. Gil had always kept the closed captioning on although his hearing had not deteriorated too much since his operation many years ago.

Aaron had watched the captioning and connected it to the words spoken by the actors. He was stumped sometimes that they didn't always match; and he didn't always understand what all the words meant but he didn't worry about it too much.

But he knew his daddy didn't like doctors. Daddy always muttered and signed unpleasant things whenever doctors were shown on television. He was a very perceptive child and wanted very much to be just like his daddy in all things.

Sara had always laughed so many times whenever she caught her son aping his father. Although sometimes he quite caught her off guard with some of the mannerisms he was picking up. But she loved them both so much.

Just as she was about to yell again, Gil came out dressed in his black chinos, a deep royal blue polo shirt and his black cowboy boots.. She was slightly peeved at him; it was one of her favorite outfits that he wore. He knew that she thought he was incredibly sexy in those clothes. To top it off he had his Flying Tigers leather bomber jacket slung over his shoulder. 'I'm going to have to definitely kill him someday she thought. It was a real crime that anyone should look that sexy so early in the morning; yes but he's all mine. All mine.' She got the car keys and motioned for Gil to get Aaron. The Grissom family walked out to the black Tahoe sitting in the driveway.


	2. The Arrival

Chapter Two: The Arrival

The ride to the dentist's office was not too bad. Luckily, cicadas had recently emerged and Gil sat in the back with his son strapped in his car seat. Deep in discussion about the

noisy insects. "Gil. Don't you dare catch any of those bugs and bring them into this car." Sara reminded him. She knew he kept an insect net in the back and often caught the bugs by holding the net out the window when his son was riding in the back. She knew it was a good distraction for her son; but she also knew how much fun they got out of letting the insects loose in the car or worse in her hair.

"Too late, Sara. I promise not to let them go in the car though." Gil replied.

"Well we are here now. Get Aaron out of his car seat and we will go upstairs. And don't put any of those cicadas in your pockets Gil-Bert Grissom. Dr. Irey does not appreciate your sentiments towards bugs."

"In – sects. Mommy. Not bugs." Aaron cried. "In – sects."

As Gil concentrated on unbuckling Aaron from the car seat, his son Aaron carefully removed 2 cicadas from the insect net and stuck them in his jacket pocket. 'Mommy said Daddy couldn't have in – sects. Not him.' Aaron thought.

As Gil picked up his son, he said, "Ready to face the music, little man?"

"Yes, daddy. Will mommy be mad?"

"Mad about what, Aaron?"

Aaron looked around and opened his jacket pocket. "I saved 2 for you, Daddy. Mommy didn't say I couldn't have them."

Gil smiled. "No she didn't little man. Well let's make this our secret for now. Ok?"

"OK, daddy." Then Gil carried his son upstairs to Dr. Irey's office.


	3. From the Frying Pan

Chapter 03: From the Frying Pan

As Gil & Aaron walked through the office door into the reception area, Gil overheard the conversation Sara was finishing with her. "So Dr. Irey had a cancellation, right after Aaron's appointment? Good. Look we know that Gil hasn't been to the dentist in 2 years. Not since Aaron's birth, could Gil take Aaron's appointment and Aaron take the cancelled appt.?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grissom. We've been trying for several months to get Dr. Grissom in. But you know how he feels about doctors. I know he had a rough time the last time he was here; but it wasn't intentional. Dr. Irey would like to check the caps, do x-rays; the whole 9 yards"

"Well he is here now." Sara didn't have to turn around to know Gil had just walked in the door. "Gil-Bert Grissom. Front & center. You have an appt."

"Sara. You double-crossed me."

"Little pitchers, Gil" She replied, glancing over to Aaron. "You promised to set a good example for Aaron today"

"But, you double-crossed me?"

"Daddy, are you mad at Mommy?" Aaron asked. Then Aaron started signing to his Dad; he was just about to sign a word his father didn't think he could possibly know when he grabbed his son's hands. "Aaron, don't ever sign that again. Your mom will kill us both."

"And no one find us. Right?" The littlest Grissom cooed.

"Sometimes, my little Bugman you are too smart."

"Ok, Sara. I'll go in. Aaron, sit down and wait for Mom. Ok. Sara, you still…"

At that moment, Sara walked up to her husband and whispered something in his ear. His eyebrows went up, he started to bite his tongue and a faint red blush began creeping up his neck. "Ok, tonight then?" She whispered before placing a small peck on his earlobe.

Gil gulped once and answered back. "Ok, tonight." He took a deep breathe and steeled himself to walk into the inner office. What no one had noticed was Aaron. He was very perceptive of his father's moods. He could tell his Dad was not happy. He also knew how much his Dad loved insects. So he took one of cicadas from his pocket and put it on his dad's sleeve. It will keep him company, Aaron thought. Just like his stuffy at home.

So Gil walked in as the cicada crawled up his sleeve. Of course, Aaron hadn't been entirely truthful to his Dad. Aaron's pockets were full of cicadas. He had stuffed several in his pockets at home before his mom came in to get him dressed. He had been collecting them for a week; he had been putting them in his dad's little 'frig in the insectariums his father had setup. He knew cold made "bugs" sleepy. He didn't know why 'cause warm things made him sleepy. He would ask his daddy later. He did know that the "bugs" were waking up and soon his mommy would notice that something was up. Aaron had forgotten the noise the cicadas would start to make as they woke up.


	4. Into the Fire

Chapter 04: Into the Fire

Sara was flipping through the pages of a Reader's Digest. 'Why don't they have any self help articles on the care & feeding of 2 bug-obsessed men?' She thought. When she noticed how much her son seemed to be fidgeting. Suddenly, she noticed he wasn't fidgeting; his jacket was fidgeting and undulating. "Aaron Alexander Grissom. What do you have in your pockets? Didn't I tell – no I told your father right? I didn't tell you?"

"Aaron how many cicadas do you have in your pockets?"

"I'm not sure mommy, a lot. My pockets are full of cicadas." As she spoke she noticed that a large thrumming sound was coming from his jacket. She opened his jacket pockets and cicadas began to fly all over the reception area. Small bodies began thudding against the walls, the chairs, the plants and finally the receptionist. She began to scream. The other patients in the waiting room began to cover their heads with magazines.

At the same time inside the dentist's office, Gil had just settled into the chair, been covered with the obligatory leather apron and Dr Irey was bringing the x-ray machine around when the screaming began to echo through the reception area. Startled, his hand violently shoved the machine just as the equally startled Grissom sat upright. It was Desert Palms birthing room all over again. X-ray machine meets the side of Gil Grissom's face and the top of Gil's head is driven into the overhead dental light. Result: Gil is out like a light…and 2 chipped molars, 3 cracked molars and slight hairline fracture of the jaw. And one hell of a black eye.

As Dr. Irey flung the door open, he sees little Aaron Grissom jumping up & down trying to help his mother Sara catch dozens of cicadas. His receptionist & wife of fifteen years was shooting dirty looks at him as she stomped out of the office followed by 5 of his patients. Unfortunately, one of his patients was a reporter for a local LV newspaper. He had whipped out a small pocket camcorder and was busy shooting digital video of the chaos in the reception area.

"Oh Dr. Irey I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say…Dr. Irey where is my husband?" Sara couldn't understand why Gil wasn't out here to witness the chaos his first born son had wrought. Sara repeated "Dr. Irey where is my husband?"

Leaving the news reporter and Aaron to deal with the cicadas, Sara rushed into the inner office. Gil was just starting to come around, making unintelligible noises. The side of his face was turning purple and beginning to swell. "Oh my poor Gil" Sara cried as she rushed forward. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"…she muttered as she rained kisses on his poor bruised face.

Dr. Irey was the one wincing as he thought, 'My wife is going to sue me for divorce; I've lost at least 5 patients; my reception area is a breeding ground for cicadas; I've attacked a law enforcement officer with an X-ray machine.' "And his wife will definitely kill me…….." This last statement was muttered out loud. He felt a small tug on his lab coat. He looked down as Aaron Alexander Grissom whispered. "And no one will find you."


	5. Film At Eleven

Chapter 05: Film at Eleven

It was a slow night at the Las Vegas CSI Lab. Catherine Willows was acting as supervisor. No new cases had come in so everyone had trooped into Grissom's office and grabbed a pile of Grissom's paperwork and trudged back to the break room. Cath said Grissom offered to pay for a pizza paperwork party. She was sure that she'd be able to convince Gris of this when he came back to work Monday.

They had managed to work through about a third of the piles when Greg Sanders came rushing into the room. "Greggo. What's up! Where's the fire!" Nick asked. Greg paused to catch his breath. "My friend at the newspaper just called me. Quick turn on the television. Gris is on TV!"

"What!" Cath shouted. "Quick, Warrick turn on the tube." Warrick picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"And now for a lighter side of the news. As every one knows we are currently in the midst of the emergence of the 5 year cicadas. And it seems one young man has found them to be a source of amusement." As the newscaster spoke those words, video showing Aaron Grissom jumping up & down trying to grab cicadas while Sara was stuffing them into a plastic bag as fast as she could. Patients were hurrying through the outer door.

"Hey look its GC." Nick cried. The team's nickname for Aaron was Grissom's Clone, GC for short. Everyone was laughing. In the 2 years since Aaron's arrival, they had all been victims of little Aaron's peculiar logic involving "bugs". He was truly Grissom's son. The video panned over to a shot of the dentist looking quite disheveled and forlorn. You could just make out 3 or 4 cicadas crawling through his hair. At that moment you could hear Sara's voice over the chaos. "Oh Dr. Irey I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say…Dr. Irey where is my husband?"

"Dr. Irey where is my husband?" Sara rushed into the inner office. Gil was just starting to come around, making unintelligible noises. The side of his face was turning purple and beginning to swell. "Oh my poor Gil" Sara cried as she rushed forward. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"…she muttered as she rained kisses on his poor bruised face.

Everyone in the break room yelled. "PDA…PDA". Even Cath was hysterical. But she was also wondering what would happen on Monday when Grissom & Sara came back to work. The lab could be in for a major blowup. But for now everything was laughter.

The last thing everyone yelled as the video faded out on the bruised and dazed face of Dr. Gilbert Grissom, famed forensic entomologist. "Desert Palm!"

The hysteria was totally unbridled as GC's last whispered sentence echoed through the room. "And no one will find you."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been six weeks since the cicada debacle. It was the weekend again. Gris was at work. A db crawling with maggots and other varieties of carrion insects had been found out in the desert near Henderson and Gil had been called in by the day shift. His jaw had only been unwired for 2 weeks and he was still grouchy. Aaron was visiting with his grandmother in Marina Del Ray and Sara had planned for some quality alone time with Griss.

Luckily, the ramifications of the "we shall never speak of this again" incident had not been so bad. Dr. Irey's wife had reconsidered a divorce and was sporting a new pair of diamond earrings. While Dr. Irey had lost a few patients, several families with children had decided that Dr. Irey was definitely a kid friendly dentist. Dr. Irey had smiled because he knew if you get patients young you can keep them for life. In fact, he had consulted with Gil to set up some small terrariums with insects and other small reptiles that enchanted the kids. The kids got to feed the tarantulas if they behaved and had a good checkup. Dr. Irey had also agreed to repair the damage to Gil's molars and jaw free of charge in return for his life.

Gris had been embarrassed when he had shown up the following Monday with his jaw wired shut. And had not been enamored of his liquid diet. While Sara commiserated with him, he had lost 15 pounds which made her happy. He had also been the beneficiary of some great makeup sex which made them both happy. Of course, tonight she planned his first real meal in weeks. And she had another surprise for him.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. It was the mailman. "Hello, Mrs. Grissom. Got a certified for you. Where's little Aaron?"

"Visiting his nanna this week. Dr. Grissom & I haven't had some time to ourselves for quite awhile…Thanks Sam." She muttered as she took the rest of the mail from him.

She threw most of the mail on the kitchen island and walked into the living room. She turned over the certified letter. 'It's from Reader's Digest. I wonder' she thought as she ripped open the envelope.

Dear Mrs. Grissom,

While we loved your submission to Life in these United States, we would like to propose something to you. It sounds like you have a very unique and shall we say hilarious married life. We would like for you to write a series of articles for us on your rather unique situation and parenting methods. We did see the piece on your local news station and find your family charming. So if your husband agrees could you perhaps write these articles entitled perhaps "The Care & Feeding of 2 Bug-Obsessed Men"? Enclosed find an advance checks for 2000.00 and contracts for your lawyer to look at and for you and your husband to sign. If you decide that you can't just send everything back in the enclosed registered envelope. Waiting to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Mr.

Managing Editor

Reader's Digest

Sara started laughing. "This is too much….but it will give me something to do while I'm on leave….Gil always said that boys ran in his family…." She smiled as she softly patted her abdomen and went to the couch to wait for her husband's welcome home…

Finis


End file.
